Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 7 \times 4) - 9 \times 2 $
Answer: $ = (6 + 28) - 9 \times 2 $ $ = 34 - 9 \times 2 $ $ = 34 - 18 $ $ = 16 $